


Hanahaki Disease Lams (With a happy ending, if I must)

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Hanahaki Disease Lams (With a happy ending, if I must)

The sickness was really starting to get on John’s nerves. Only a handful of people knew he had it, so he could only really let go around them or just when he was alone. And, because of this, he hadn’t seen his best friend in about a month or two. It was vital that he couldn’t see his friend, not with that particular sickness. Why? Well, it was quite simple. It was no regular illness.

After seeing his friend Alexander with his girlfriend for the first time, John developed Hanahaki Disease.

It wasn’t too much to worry about at first, a few chest pains and a flower petal coughed up here and there. But, then it progressed. Coughing up whole flowers, retching up blooms nearly every morning, and blood coming up with them. The disease was really starting to take root…

And seeing Alexander, the person whom he loved? That was a death sentence. If he saw Alexander, especially that far into the disease, and he told him that he didn’t love him or John realized that it was never going to happen, the roots would grow straight through his heart.

So he avoided him, staying at his friend Martha’s place so that he wouldn’t be found anytime soon. As far as he was concerned, all was well. He had somewhere where he could die peacefully and Alexander would be none the wiser.

Alexander disagreed greatly. He wanted to see his friend, to hang out with him and talk to him just like he used to. But he’d been away for months and he was really starting to get worried. And Eliza was starting to see why.

“Alexander?..” she began as he hung up the phone with Lafayette. The poor Frenchman had the task of finding John and was getting yelled at when he couldn’t find him. Not that he particularly minded. He knew the truth with Alexander, even if he didn’t.

“What? I’m trying to find my missing friend, Eliza.”

She carefully stepped closer and put a hand on his arm. She had seen the signs soon after they began dating, but her childish hopes kept her from saying anything. The worrying, the longing for his company, the way he lit up just hearing his name.. At least he used to.. “Do you love him?”

Alexander paused, then looked up at her quizzically. “Do I what?..”

“Don’t act like it’s surprising. You really do seem to care for him and you miss him more than anyone, more than Lafayette who’s practically his brother. I won’t get upset, I understand that these things happen in a relationship. Now.. Look deep within your heart.. Do you love him?..”

Alexander leaned back in his chair and sighed, thinking about the question for only a few seconds before nodding.

Eliza frowned. She had feelings for Alexander, but she hadn’t been sure if she loved him. And, now, she realized that she didn’t. It was a bit disappointing, but better than if she did. “Then I may have an idea..” She was acquainted with the Manning family thanks to their wealth and she’d seen a few pictures of John in Martha’s home whenever she visited for a dinner with her family. She’d, of course, asked if she knew of his whereabouts, but she denied any knowledge of it. She wasn’t a very good liar, though. Eliza took Alexander to her house.

“Hello, Miss Schuyler. What may I do for you?”

“John Laurens.. I know you have him here and Alexander wants to see him.. Please..”

Alexander nodded quickly. “Yes, I need to see him. It’s been way too long and I just want to know if he’s okay.. I love him..”

Martha’s eyes widened and she opened the door a bit wider, practically dragging Alexander up the stairs and to John’s room. When they got there, it was clear how he was doing with the disease, rose petals and leaves all over the bed as John laid there, just waking up from a nap.

“What’s going on?..” He woke up to the door slamming open and slowly sat up, his eyes wide with surprise the second he saw his guest standing at the door. “Martha, why did you bring him here?!”

Alexander frowned and made his way over, sitting on the bed in front of him as John tensed up, waiting for death to overtake him. “John.. I’ve been looking for you for months..” He picked up a flower petal and sighed, rubbing the smooth texture between his fingers. “Did I do this to you?..”

John nodded and coughed up a few more petals.

“Well, I’m about to fix this.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his friend’s, his heart conveying the message that he wanted. He loved John with all of his heart. He only broke the kiss when John pushed him away, muffling a cough. “Why didn’t it work?..”

John shook his head. “It worked..” This was him getting cured. He leaned over the side of the bed and coughed violently, whole flowers and their stems coming out until John was done, two fully grown rose bushes laying on the ground, spotted with his crimson blood. “I’m cured..” He smiled widely and tackled Alexander in a hug, kissing all over his face. “I love you too!”

Alexander hugged him tightly and sighed in relief. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again!”

Martha smiled from the doorway and looked over at Eliza. “I know a girl that’s just your type. And, no, its not me.” She smiled and led her away.

Alexander and John hardly noticed between their kissing and hugging. John packed all of his stuff and moved into Alexander’s place, a step that he hadn’t quite reached with Eliza. They were happy, never any doubts that they loved each other.

And they had a rosebush growing to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
